


Awkward Clothing equals being Awkwardly  Blessed

by Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Opposites Attract, PWP without Porn, Shock & Awe, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/pseuds/Sakurablossomhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how being dressed hideously can work in your favor, with a happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Clothing equals being Awkwardly  Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsidians](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Obsidians).



 

It was a Friday night, like any other at the Seventh Heaven. Tifa was serving the Avalanche members and surprisingly, the now amicable TURKS as well, drinks according to their taste. While, still not quite twenty-one, Yuffie made herself busy as a makeshift waitress, taking food orders, heckles from Cid, leers from an equally young Reno, and looks of thanks from Tifa. Rude sat silently bemoaning his lost chance to confess, but admitted that he was happy, if the brunette woman was happy. Elena secretly kept spying on the two dark haired men in the corner, speaking of deep things, while she had lewd ideas of them together with herself; she was clearly already drunk.  
Nanaki, laid by the hearth with Vincent, sipping his red wine gingerly, in a high backed chair while, Tseng sat right across from Vincent, in his own high backed chair, sipping his own white wine, engaging the man and the feline-like beast in intellectual conversation to which the other actually, actively participated in. They had been doing finishing touches on Cloud and Tifa’s housewarming party, officially announcing them as a married couple.  
The world had did an overall overhaul. After the last fight with Sephiroth's remnants, and ultimately Sephiroth, the Planet had seemed to have had enough. It was found that the cycle of cruel rebirth and the insanity that was Sephiroth’s pattern, was due to Jenova. That meant that anyone or anything exposed to or containing her essence, had to be purified, or this would forever continue. So with that in mind, instead of holy gospel being the only thing brought forth, the actual wielder of the power-Aerith was brought back as well. The limit break was so much more powerful with her using it too. It healed everything in its path . . . Those affected with geostigma like Cloud and Rufus, and including a bewildered and wounded ex-General that had been subdued with Omnislash by Cloud, who had no previous knowledge of his life upon entering Nibelhiem.  
After Aerith had taken the reigns and tended to Sephiroth, surprising the masses and the man himself, she began with her new task she was bequeathed with upon her revival.  
Sure it was extremely hard and insanely difficult for the others to understand, but Aerith had had something they didn't even know about; that when the insane and possessed man had struck her down in death: the knowledge of the Cetra and the Planet had given her a bird's eye view of Sephiroth's life from beginning to end….to end…to end almost again. Cloud was the most vehement, but Aerith’s pleading eyes had shut his action down, so had Sephiroth’s surprisingly docile behavior.  
That had been a year ago and the two had become…comfortable with each other even.  
Things were in a better place. Sephiroth and Cloud were outside city limits sparring as they still liked to do from time to time. Cloud, in his own way, had his hero of his teenage years and to some extension, a part off Zack too. Both men talked about Zack candidly often and also an outlet to funnel the negative thoughts when they would loom and they did from time to time for the both of them, the heat of mock battle took the edge off, something Sephiroth could agree whole heartedly with since, he had and would always have his own share of demons forever.  
They’d travelled to Chocobo Farms and taken two of Cloud’s Chocobos and travelled to the edge of the Zolom swamp and the entry of Mithril Mines.  
Metal clashed against metal. There was a fist, a kick, a dodge here, and swipe of the leg there and the men fell into a familiar yet, not fueled with the same heat battles had before. Both men were content with this nonetheless.  
At some point, they were right along the edge of the swamp and a misstep had Sephiroth sloshing into the mire of the soupy substance. This of course signaled all the Zolom. Sephiroth was not concerned, he knew he could take them on enough to make it back out of the dangers of the swamp. With the last parry from Cloud, a Zolom came upon Sephiroth and attempted to strike out at him. With a turn of his long, deadly blade, Sephiroth parried the 6ft long fangs, dripping poison and swung along the underside of the creature’s neck, scoring a hit. Cloud had joined into the fray from the back and jumped along the back of the creature, running along the spine of the monster, sundering it into two.  
The serpent froze as all nerve synapses ceased and Cloud back flipped away into safety, Sephiroth was not so fortunate. The creature seemed to explode into sinew, black bloody fluids, and organs; as it all but covered Sephiroth from his head to his boots.  
Sephiroth was livid and it showed on his face. He was a perfectionist and it showed in his clothing, fighting style, and hair even. Now, he dripped fluids from every nook and cranny on him. Cloud tried honestly, he did, but couldn’t hold back the full on laugh that burst from his mouth, that he covered with both leather covered hands as he looked at the bogged down ex-General. Those venomous eyes landing on him in pure rage, couldn't cease the tears now making their way from his eyes.  
Cloud had the bright idea to use a low level water spell to rinse the One Winged Angel clean.  
What he got was a gunmetal hair colored, washed out, pale and beyond enraged, Sephiroth, now dripping water that smelled to high heaven because clearly, water and whatever Zolom guts are made of, do not mix.  
Cloud crumped on the spot, gasping for air, still laughing behind his hands and the tears would not stop flowing, though he willed them to. Sephiroth was going to kill him, just on this principle.  
Sephiroth actually sneered at himself, now still dripping with water and other things. He cast a low mid-level wind spell to dry himself. He would definitely need a bath…NICE.HOT.BATH. He began walking towards the blonde idiot and even his boots squished with each step. He wanted to kill something again.  
Cloud had somewhat subsided and lifted a shaky hand to his mouth to whistle. His two Chocobo mounts came as if they had never left him, once again. The one that Sephiroth had been using, began to take issue. It began to wark loudly in protest and jerk back, in protest to Sephiroth’s strong smell and still strange bits of flesh that clung to his once illustrious hair. He literally smelled like danger.  
Cloud was in the process of getting on his own mount and lost it again almost collapsed with a face full of yellow feathers in his mouth for it.  
Sephiroth was seeing red. He grabbed the bird’s reins and swung along it with a practiced ease that he surely didn’t feel. And after he had had such a good fight to get rid of tension too.  
The ride back was all irritation and silence, because he knew, HE KNEW that moron was still laughing. As soon as they arrived at the Seventh Heaven, Cloud was off his mount, tying it off since they had forgone stopping to leave them at the stables at the ranch, still laughing and thinking Sephiroth didn’t know it. Oh Cloud was laughing, but he was gagging as well; Sephiroth smelled like hot trash. Tifa greeted Cloud, happy to see him and he blew past her making his way up stairs, knowing that Sephiroth was going to need some clothing because he was going to need a BATH.  
Tifa and the others was confused about Cloud’s antics, until a much disheveled Sephiroth and a wayward downwind blew through the door.  
Trust the loudest ones of the group, to also be the first to be the ones to comment as well.  
“Oh gawd what died?” Yuffie all but screamed, almost dropping her order of different foods for other patrons that were there.  
A loud whistle later from Reno, “Dude I knew you had changed, but did Cloud beat you so bad, you threw up and shit yourself at the same time?”  
That comment was met with a very sharp and very near end of Masamune, at Reno’s Adam’s apple.  
“I was just kidding…sort of. But guy, seriously; what gives? I have never so much as saw a skin cell out of place on ya” Reno continued as if a 6ft blade was not at his neck.  
Sephiroth was over this all and ignored them, asking Tifa directly what he needed to know.  
“Where are you facilities? I need to make use of them for a bath. A Zolom had a very bad day. You do not have to worry about my attire, I will tend to them once I am bathed. I am sure that…Cloud went to try to find suitable replacements for me, until I can have my own handled” Sephiroth stated to her to ease her discomfort for Cloud not greeting her and also, the overall inconvenience. She was still getting used to the upfront, but polite ex-SOLDIER.  
Tifa gave him the information his sought and with a firm nod in her direction, he headed that way.  
Everyone looked like they had swallowed a bug, even Tseng and Vincent. They knew that Cloud, though strong, was only 5’7. Sephiroth clocked in at about 6’4 if not 6’5…nothing was going to fit…at all. It was going to be so bad.  
Suddenly the bell on the door rang and in walked Aerith. She had on a beautiful, low cut green halter sundress, that was covered in eyelet lace, that landed just at her knees and had on emerald colored kitten heels the color of the dress, with her hair pulled to one side, bound in multiple reddish-brown curls with baby’s breath flowers throughout it.  
With the appearance of Aerith, the room slowly came back to life again and Reno’s attention had been captured by new prey. Tseng and Vincent resumed playing chess, while Nanaki was taking in the room's atmosphere, while a very drunken Elena had somehow came and laid along his side, rubbing his bejeweled mane until she finally passed out, an adorable drunkard.  
Barrett had come in some time before Cloud and Sephiroth’s arrival and he and Cid were playing poker while they took turns swearing at each hand they lost or did not lose, it was more or less their way of speech pattern. Marlene had went over to the booth where her ‘sister’ Aerith was and where Tifa and Yuffie now sat, taking a break but to also be with the woman they loved dearly.  
They all inquired why Aerith looked so…well grown up and so very beautiful and both Tifa and Yuffie would start to pester her, until they found out who exactly had caught the young maiden’s eye.  
Aerith nervously looked around the room for whoever she was looking for, she was able to dismiss her nervousness with a genuine smile as all the girls piled into the booth with her. Aerith laid her purple and green patterned swirled shawl down next to her and began talking to the women as they started shooting off their questions to her.

Upstairs above the bar, Sephiroth had just finished his shower and had walked out into the guest room he’d been shown to and saw the extra set of clothes on the bed. He hung his head low. He should have asked Vincent, or maybe Tseng as they were closer in his build and height…no they couldn’t have known. What were they going to do, produce clothing from their asses?  
Sephiroth closed his eyes and clenched and unclenched his hands. He glanced at the clothing once more and then to his own soiled leather armor. There was nothing to do but to put on the clean garments.  
Sephiroth stepped down the flight of steps like an actual ghost.  
Everyone was still talking and carrying on, even Cloud had joined the ones called Barrett and Cid in their card game and was currently drinking.  
One step on a creaky stair. That was it. One fucking step and the piano player figuratively stopped.  
Reno and Yuffie immediately started to guffaw without and permeable. Rude actually lifted his sunglasses and stared.  
Cid and Barrett stopped and swore a string of curses that would curl a plank of wood into a circle. Tseng turned into a statue again and Vincent again, into a stone gargoyle. Nanaki covered his eyes with his paws. Tifa had her eyes squinted and mouth agape and there in the booth with her and the child, Marlene and the clearly dying Yuffie at his expense, was a blushing Aerith.  
This day would not end.  
Sephiroth had the urging to commit seppuku and just call it a life.  
There he stood in one of Cloud’s zippered, sleeveless turtlenecks with the zipper up to about where the median line of where his nipples would have been, because it was too tight. The cargo pants, well, they were on his waist but if he were to bend, there went that stitching along his ass. Oh and not to mention, the leg length; it was like he was trying to protect the fabric from a emergency flood. Cloud did indeed have boots, so did he, but currently waterlogged. But Cloud wore a 10, he wore a fucking 14…so he was wearing the equivalent of cargo pants turned capris, with basically a vest that he was straining out of and oh these hideous ass sandals, that he doubted that even Cloud had ever worn that his feet, or rather toes, were doing this odd claw like business scraping along whatever surface he walked on. Which just happened to be the wooden floor of the Seventh Heaven as he randomly stood there, with his leathers in a bag to be taken to his preferred cleaners, while he was stared upon. Let's not even mention the current birds nest that was his hair. Cloud Strife, he was certain had never used a comb, brush, Rapier to his head ever. So there he was looking like the serious impoverished at the moment nd truly feeling their plight.  
He would not blush. HE WOULD NOT BLUSH. HE. WOULD.NOT.BLUSH! He was blushing. Ah the embarrassment was full circle. Time to kill everyone.  
From the card table, Cloud could be heard coughing and gagging, obviously he had been taking a drink before Sephiroth had appeared and this was the outcome.  
The one named Barrett spoke and he was the only one that actually sounded like he really felt for the man. “Man I wish that hadna’ hapn’ to ya guy. I know muscle-wise, we ain’t the same but damn, ya coulda bummed somethin’ from me at least, if nuthin more for the length of yo pants and for yo chest an’ arms” Barrett said, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his large barrel chest.  
Cid cut in, right on the heels of his statement. “Fuck Cloud, you got your shitty retribution. Why are you making the man wear your goddamn toddler clothes?” Cid said around his cigarette hanging from his mouth, which did make Sephiroth quirk a small smile and Cloud elbow Cid in the side, making the older blonde yelp and curse anew.  
Sephiroth watched the two go at it for a moment until his heart sank again.  
There, in the corner in the booth looking right at him, was Aerith.  
He was wondering idily if he could still plead insanity at this time and raze the bar to the ground with fire. He knew he wouldn’t burn, but the clothes would. He couldn’t let that happen to Aerith though, no more harm to her ever again.  
Sephiroth saw her and knew that he wanted to talk to her. They…had become close after she had saved him from himself. He knew tonight was about Tifa and Cloud’s romance moving forward and but honestly, he wasn't inclined to stay and be the butt end of the joke any longer. He needed to get his clothing cleaned and to be on his way. But first he wanted, no needed, to greet Aerith, no matter his shameful display.  
Sephiroth had moved back to the bar where Tifa’s assistant was and order another drink for Aerith, one he thought she might like.  
Unbeknownst to him, the girls had gotten the information that they wanted from Aerith, as she was after all always forthright and very honest, even if it embarrassed her to death and she wanted to melt into the floor. She was miffed with Yuffie at the time, for her behavior after she had confided certain things to her. It was making her nerves bad. She saw Sephiroth moving towards her. Tifa had long ago closed her mouth and looked at Aerith, who looked at her and she winked and left the booth to just herself, taking Marlene with her who, not so softly, shouted “Good luck!”  
Aerith blushed but just shook her head at the now preteen. Yuffie had drug her carcass off to continue to laugh with Reno which after while, started turning into something completely different; which had both adoptive father figures, Tseng for Reno and Vincent for Yuffie, up and pulling their respective ‘children’ away from each other, from tongue wrestling.  
“Hello Aerith. I see that you had not participating in tonight’s festivities completely and I was just leaving but I wanted to greet you. I am…ill dressed for the occasion and I find the need to have my own clothing cleaned” Sephiroth stated, by way of greeting and saying goodbye.  
Aerith looked sad. He didn’t know that she had come the way she had…for him.  
“Here, a drink. While it is non-alcoholic, as I cannot drink due to the mako in my veins, I do know of all sorts of mixed drinks and oddly, this one made me think of you” he stated passing it to her. It was a vibrant green and garnished with an exotic flower. “It is regular granny apple and dumbleapple, or Banorian White Apple. The flower was the dumbapple’s bloom” he said looking upon her now, taking in her beautiful appearance. "Goodnight…Aerith” and with that, he was leaving.  
“Wait!” Aerith said hastily, even a tad desperately. “Here, cover yourself with my shawl and we will leave together. I have got to visit and do my well-wishing and…I have gotten what I came for” Aerith said, leaving the statement at that, while Sephiroth worked out that statement meant.  
He sighed and placed her purple shawl on himself, grateful that did at least cover his chest completely.  
There was another round of raucous laughter again at the added accessory.  
Cid couldn’t leave well enough alone. “I assume you’re leav’n grandma slash and burn? See? We even cured your dementia! My, what big sword you have!” He giggled due to his alcoholic intake and passed out with a thump on the table.  
With a mighty roll of his eyes, Sephiroth and Aerith left the establishment, everyone hip to the situation that was going to take place, besides maybe Sephiroth himself.  
And so it was that Sephiroth and Aerith traversed to the cleaners, to drop off his leathers and they made their way to Aerith’s apartment where Sephiroth, ever the gentleman, was just supposed to see Aerith home safely.  
Aerith had other plans.  
“Why don’t you come in and have coffee with me? You like yours black; correct? I am just trying to calm down” she stated, matter-of-factually.  
Well now, this left an opening, to ask why she had to calm down. For that matter, why would innocent Aerith be inviting a man, not just any man but Sephiroth, into her home? Did she take her insane pills this morning? Yes, they had a working relationship and he was thankful for her saving him, but to be alone with her? Yes he had entertained…ideas, but they were not proper ones for murderers to have about their victims. No, certainly not.  
Then he looked at her creamy neck and back that led down to her…  
“Are you coming?” she asked innocently asked him. ‘If I had my way, a long time ago, yes, I would have…all over your nice, pert little…'  
“Yes I do believe I will join you for coffee. If that is okay with you?” He asked, still keeping his thoughts locked away.  
As soon as they made through the door, something happened that Sephiroth would have never thought would have happened and it clearly showed in shock on his face and wide eyes, pupils dilated. Aerith, sweet and innocent, had pulled him down by two locks of his hair on either side of his head and kissed him.....and rather passionately. Calm down his ass, or her ass, she was trying to rape him!  
He continued to kiss her back with just as much fire, recovering quickly, as he was into it to but his mind had stupid questions that had to be answered, so with hands firmly on her shoulders, he gently dislodged the small woman and began.  
"When did you start feeling this way…for me? What is this that we have? I don’t…I killed you!?” he said, when all his logic failed.  
Aerith reattached to his lips again and in between kisses answered against his lips.  
“I have loved you since I was 5; you do not remember me, but I remember you saving me and my mother, Ifalna. We can be together and I can love you, something you have never had, but desperately need," and after another scorching kiss, “I know you… killed me, but in the Lifestream, then and only then, did I see what we could be together, instead of apart. I knew my role, and the Planet was biding its time and I knew I would see you again, whether in another life once Jenova was gone, or just as it played out now. I saw your life. From infancy to now. I know and actually shared your pain. Please let me love you” and with that, Aerith took a step back from Sephiroth and undid the clasp holding the halter of her dress, causing the whole of it to unravel, like a well wrapped gift, as it pooled at her ankles, leaving her in only a white see through thong, breasts held in place by nature itself.  
Sephiroth focused on those mounds and swallowed. His hard on was having a hard time in those infant pants that sagged on Cloud.  
As if Aerith knew the problem, she strolled forward and breasts rubbing along his chest just so, she reached to undo the much too small pants, taking her hands and rolling them down his hips and legs until they also pooled at his ankles. She then reach up and zipped down the shirt and pulled it over his solid arms, rubbing her hands along him as she did so. He had a small shudder go along his spine as she did so. She moved up on him so that his manhood pressed against her thigh, as she embraced him and rubbed along his back, under the long sheet of his slivery hair.  
Sephiroth was beside himself.  
Today had started okay, then turned decidedly into a dumpster fire, then into a contemplation of suicide, and now it was well on its way to being the best day he would ever remember.  
Aerith grabbed one of his hands with both of her smaller hands and led him into her bedroom.  
His eyes zeroed in on the…everything. It was all so very magnificently, horrifyingly…PINK.  
His eye unconsciously twitched and at some point he had frozen in sheer terror, because Aerith had to pull his hand again to bring him back to himself. There was a waning even in his arousal; it was that pink.  
NO.  
He would not be thwarted by the little…augh…cheerful flowered wallpaper, that looked like a garden had vomited on it and/or blew up on in pieces of floral shrapnel.  
Looking straight at Aerith’s breasts bouncing as she pulled him, his penis renewed as he collapsed into the bed with her.  
What she then said next further gave him the go ahead and to completely lose his mind. It wasn’t razing the bar for laughing at his horrible clothing, but it was a solid second and first for sure in many other ways.  
She locked eyes with Sephiroth blushing prettily and said “Please be gentle, I…I am a virgin and I had only wanted you, once I knew what my heart was trying to tell me”  
Sephiroth actually snorted like a bull in heat. Oh my goddess. He thought he was going to have a nosebleed over this small woman. This day was all over the place!  
Again she was at his mouth with her lips and teeth nibbling him and there all the while, her little pink points rubbed along the flat, muscular planes of his chest. He reached back and released her hair from the side updo and her curls fell all around her shoulders and sides. She looked like a goddess.  
He was going to enlighten her alright with his powers.  
He grabbed her bosom and massaged it, while paying attention the teat that sat atop of it like a little candied drop. He devoured it like it was one as well. Her squeals of delight and squirms were like heaven. His other hand moved further down to caress her mound.  
Oh. OH…it was hairless and pale pink. This was the ONLY time that color was acceptable. He massaged it and insert a finger into her passage finding that it, as she stated, was untried.  
It made his heart feel some sort of way, that she would want him to have this. He was a General at heart but he did respect and did began to feel something for the woman, for the kindness she’d shown. He’d never asked for anyone’s pity or even forgiveness, simply dealing with what life was now. That his own victim who wanted him this way, no less, it had to be breaking some cosmic rule somewhere. He’d deal with suffering for it later, but now…  
He was on to a second finger pumping in and out of her tight nest. She held onto his shoulders and he smirked as she began to tremble, the beginnings of her undoing upon her. At the insertion of a third finger curled to touch her g-spot and the other two continuously pumping and a thumb at her pearly nub of her clitoris, she was coming with a cry.  
Oh she was ready...and so was his body for her.  
With one last look at her as she panted to try to catch her breath, he bent over and murmured an apology in advance for what would inevitably hurt and kissed her soundly around her face, lips, and neck and entered her in one swift motion, burying himself deep.  
She yelped in pain and he held still himself, to not only allow her to get used to him, but for him to get used to her, for you see; Sephiroth too had been a virgin.  
“Little flower. You have no idea what you have done to me”, he stated, “I have been harden as the very steel of my sword, yet here I am sharing a very intimate act that my own body has never wanted nor sought, yet you come along and I cannot help wanting to, ridiculous outfit and all” he stated as he started into her face with the glow of Lifestream illuminating the small area between them, his hair covering them like a silken tent. The words sunk in immediately and she not only blushed prettily, but smiled beautifully for him. Sephiroth too had given his virginity to her. The pain had subsided due to her natural healing capabilities; she was ready for him.  
On the heels of that revelation, Sephiroth arched his lower spine back and pistons back into the girl's tight, wet sheath, causing her to cry out in ecstasy as her mind was replaying what he’d said in conjunction to what they were actually doing, making it that much more real and monumental.  
Sephiroth began beating against her in a flourish, taking every bit of the pent up sexual frustration that until now he hadn’t really known existed, to new heights. As he moved in and out of her in a feverish pace, he more or less buried his face in her bouncing mounds as he continued to physically move her body, to and fro, with his own. He kissed and nipped along the mounds and also, all along her clavicle on and each side on up her neck until he met the junction behind her ear where he laid small, firm kisses.  
She began to tighten even more along his person and as he’d been outlining the lobe of her ear, he hissed and nipped the tip of it, making her continue to touch and reach as far and wide as she could, as his large, firm body had her pinned and she raked her nails where she could touch.  
At the pain/pleasure of her nail scratches and her beginnings of tightening, he suddenly was up on his knees with one of her legs straight in the air, gripped at the ankle as he worked into her body in earnest now.  
Aerith screamed.  
He was rubbing something so deep inside her now, that it was delicious. She knew something was happening with her body. It felt like a swell of the Lifestream before it would crest fully. Oh she made so many noises, from moans, to screams, to saying his name in staccato syllables like a mantra, over and over again as he held leg aloft and even with himself as he plundered her deeper, still with her leg in the air. She reached out to rub along his chest and to scrape along the flat nubs of his nipples, with her small hands and nails.  
He gasped aloud and redoubled his effort. The more he took from her in pleasure, the further back his head tilted, mouth slightly agape and his eyes hazy. He looked as if he might start to drool any second, he was so gone in the profound pleasures he’d found in her small, lithe body.  
Aerith was no better. She knew she was almost there, right on the line of pleasure and incoherence. Then she heard it. The almost plea, borderline reverent prayer that was her name from his lips as now, he’d tossed his head forward and his eyes closed, mouth working but just pure pleasure sounds mixed with her name coming from it.  
Aerith’s orgasm crested and so did her magic, like a tidal wave encompassing both of them. A sigil showed brightly along her stomach as she squirmed and cried out her pleasure, tears releasing from her eyes, all the while internally, she took his orgasm from him with a power that he didn’t even know her small body could do. He cried out, eyes open and bright and not seeing. It was all he could do not to collapse on her. He felt as if he had given his very soul to her.  
Aerith had tears coming from her eyes and her small mouth was open as she breathed heavily to recover, not aware that the sigil was still encompassing her stomach, the same color of the Lifestream along her skin.  
Sephiroth opened his eyes while trying to recuperate and noticed both instances: her tears and the ominous sigil. Before for he could get her to open her eyes, it melded with her skin and disappeared.  
Snowy brows were turned down as he spoke in a deep voice, belaying their activities.  
“Are you okay, why you are crying?” Sephiroth said, think that some spell had been placed on her to keep him away and by them coupling, he’d hurt her and her not knowing it.  
Aerith opened her emerald green eyes and confused further and smiled so heartbreakingly at him.  
“No, no I am fine. Actually, I am better than fine. I am just very happy is all? It is natural to shed tears at times of sadness and at happiness. I am the latter” she’d stated.  
“What of the sigil, the swell of the magic?” Sephiroth stated, propped on one of his elbows, while gesturing to her abdomen, confusion showing on his face.  
“No it is…a wonderful thing. In time you will see, I assure you. Sephiroth…I am not a one night stand kind of girl. I know this is presumptuous of me but…I, I want to be with you, more than just this one instance and definitely more than just what you can do here, though it was a beautiful experience I will not forget. After everything was purified by me and I tended your wounds after that last fight, I, well I just knew that there was more for you, and maybe for us. You and I are not so different. We’ve always been human, though on the outer fringe. There are not many that can understand that concept and it helps when you have someone that can. Do you…know what I mean?” Aerith stated as she looked up at him and down, nervous that he would dismiss her and she poked her fingers together adorably.  
“On the contrary, I felt that it would be you that would deny my advances…given our history. It seemed…a mar that I would forever carry no matter what I had begun to feel when speaking with you or being near you. I am glad that my assumption was incorrect. I would be…pleased to be by your side, if you would have me” Sephiroth said, slowly bending in and capturing her lips gently. “One question: I know I looked absolutely as I felt; uncomfortable and ill fitted. Why did you choose me at this time?” Sephiroth inquired.  
“Looking at you in those too small of clothing and who they belonged to, reminded me of who I didn’t have feelings for and who I did and honestly, there was so much,” she gestured wildly of her hands, “of you showing that, I just knew I had to see it uncovered for myself” she giggled then moaned and Sephiroth had ‘decided’ with a certain part of his body that had renewed and that was the proper and acceptable answer. And that is how the day went for them, a tangle of hair and limbs in multiple positions, laughing about Cloud’s children clothing in between.

**Epilogue**  
Tifa and Cloud were once again having a get together at the Seventh Heaven to celebrate Tifa’s pregnancy via a baby shower. The set up was much like it was last time only, this time there were more couples than before. As if it wasn’t oblivious it was going to happen at some point, Reno and Yuffie were lip locked trying to taste each other’s tonsils in a corner and displaying heavy PDA. What was shocking, was their respective adoptive fathers Tseng and Vincent, had just come down from Vincent’s room, holding hands that both sported a ruby encrusted bands. The ‘kids’ now literally did have two fathers, and Tseng had a huge hickey on his neck and wicked bed head and was dressed akin to Reno's standards in his Turk suit.  
Cid and Shera were also there with their own brood of hellions. They’d popped out twins, Cydney and Sandy Highwind, who were currently terrorizing poor Nanaki and Cait Sith, since he could make it this time. He’d wished he hadn’t because, the demons were trying to take him apart and put him back together again, while their father looked on and even cheered the cretins on.  
Barret and Elmyra were together raising Marlene, who was now a teenager fully and there was a mini- Cloud, uh Denzel in tow. Rude and Elena surprisingly had made a good couple, almost as the last men standing situation.  
The only people who had yet to show was Aerith and Sephiroth.  
They’d been strangely quiet for about a year and half now, Aerith calling and talking to Tifa, to assure her she was fine and Sephiroth stating that the President or Reeve had had him on missions, keeping monsters down.  
No one was buying it but they couldn’t place a finger on it.  
Everyone was going along with their normal action of eating, drinking, and being generally merry, unless your call Vincent, also mouth raping Tseng in public in a dark corner, normal now.  
The door opened.  
In walked Sephiroth in his normal battle leathers and right behind him…was a very pregnant Aerith, already holding another child?  
Sephiroth took the child from Aerith and strolled in the place like that was the most normal behavior they have ever seen as Aerith waddled to her old standby booth. The girls converged on her like hungry wolves for information.  
Even Tseng had attempted to spare a glance at the scene and was quickly redirected to Vincent’s mouth. Vincent didn’t care. Back to the bedroom. The pair went back upstairs as quickly as they had come. Everyone heard the door slam and then awkward sounds overhead of weird creaking from the wooden ceiling began. It was ignored. Everyone knew to just ignore it.  
Back to this Sephiroth+ Aerith+ Baby A in Sephiroth’s arms + Baby B in the stomach of Aerith=Turnip?  
Sephiroth sat at the card table with a miniature version of Aerith staring at everyone. It was eerie. The eyes though, the same emerald green eyes of Aerith, with slit pupils…of Sephiroth. Wait…so Aerith and Sephiroth?  
“How…how old is that child” Cloud asked, looking slightly stricken.  
“Twelve months old” Sephiroth knew why the question was asked as they turned over when the child could have been conceived since it was obvious the parentage.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa time out! You roll out of here looking like a thrift shop reject for children’s clothing and you get some the same night?!” Cid asked incredulously, crude as ever. Surprisingly he didn’t curse like a drunken sailor as well.  
Barrett couldn’t control it, it just slipped. “Damn. Tha man got game if he looked like he did and still got some, there is the proof starting at us with slit eyes, evil looking little thing” he said as he eyeballed the child.  
Sephiroth and the Sephiroth-eyed Aerith-looking little girl glared at the big man.  
“Mommy thinks I am pretty and Daddy will gut you with his Masa-masa, you big meanie!” said the little girl, which caused Sephiroth to smirk and the big man to pale. He knew what “Masa-masa” was.  
“Uh look at the time” said Barrett, “yo Cloud congratulations, Tifa likewise but uhh something came up, like a midget hellion just walked in and threatened my life, y’all have a lovely evening” the man said moving hastily to the door, herding the all of his family back the way they came, much to Marlene and Elmyra dismay. “ It's just a child, chocobo shit!” Elmyra said shocking everyone but her new adopted daughter or her older by her temper, as Marlene and herself stuck their ground and stayed, Aerith's adopted mother excited to be a grandmother and Marlene a 'aunt'.  
Cid was barking laughter.  
“Shut. Up. Your noise level exceeds what it should be, use your inside voice, you gross smelling old man” said the little girl to him.  
Cid almost choked on his cigarette.  
“Just wait a goddamn minute, who are you talkin to you little demon!” Cid cried.  
Speaking of cries…there were some loud banging going on upstairs, some dust had shaken loose from the rafters and there were a string of grunts, cries, and a long string of Wutaian curse words let off from upstairs.  
Again everyone else paid it no mind. Everyone beside Seyra.  
She lit Cid’s hair on fire for calling her a demon and then looked to Daddy with innocent, wide eyes and said “Daddy, what does oh Leviathan, right there, oh Goddess right there, I’ve been a bad boy, yessss, fuc-?“  
Sephiroth covered her little mouth with his hand.  
Aerith had super fucking sonic hearing when the child was cursing and behaving like him. She was not amused from the booth. Stupid super sensitive hearing the had child inherited.  
“I will tell you…when you are much older” he whispered to her.  
Shit, he’d be cut off.  
Cid had stop, dropped, and rolled on out the front door, swearing the whole time with a worried Shera, a toddler in each hand in tow, on his tail.  
That left Cloud at the table with Sephiroth and his spawn and the women fawning over his woman and child to come and Cloud's woman.  
Cloud stared at the child. The child stared at Cloud.  
Cloud actually gave her a smile.  
The little girl blushed and turned into her father’s chest. She had found her first crush. Sephiroth already had a tentative relationship with the man, must he turn his child away from him at a young age?  
“Daddy, he is so handsome” she said into his chest.  
Instant death glare from Cloud. Sephiroth’s glare is not effective against Cloud. Cloud even held the man’s gaze and congratulated him on his family and that he had a beautiful daughter and that he wished him the best like him and Tifa.  
Well damn that took the Fira out of his hand…to throw in Cloud’s face.  
The rest of the evening went without hitch as the remaining men spoke about sparring and the hideous outfit that started it all and the women cooed over Aerith and her impending babies, yes, babies to come. As if the good General with overcompensating for anything with Masamune!  
When it came time to give the gifts for Tifa’s baby, when they opened Sephiroth’s and Aerith’s gift, Sephiroth had tweaked his mini spell and shrunk down that same hideous outfit and because it actually represented something good for a now married couple, they all laughed it off as Seyra gave them their real gift, a diaper cake of ribbons and bows and flowers, topped with a yellow Chocobo, as Vincent snuck stealthily out with Tseng thrown over his shoulder, looking completely disheveled.

~End~

 

 

 


End file.
